


Welcome

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki meet in the afterlife.





	Welcome

“Did Thanos get you too?” Loki asked upon Tony’s arrival.

“It’s you,” Tony observed, “so, is this heaven or hell? I lost track of your whole deal.”

“It’s a waiting room.”

“You’ve been waiting a while, huh?”

“Have I? One loses track of time here.”

“So, we’re just stuck in blank nothingness till some divine bureaucrat finishes our paperwork?”

“No, you can make yourself whatever you need.”

Loki demonstrated, using merely a look to summon a stocked bar, leather couch, and coffee table. There was no green light. Loki wasn’t using his magic. It was the magic of the place.

“Focus on a single spot. Picture what you want.”

Tony gazed intently at the table. It took him a minute, but then two cheeseburgers appeared. Loki hadn’t had the Midgardian delicacy before, but the two heroes enjoyed their drinks and burgers together while Tony told Loki all about Thanos’ defeat.


End file.
